Together
by Atomochi
Summary: Branch is the Prince of the Forest Trolls Kingdom and Poppy is the Princess of the Rainbow Trolls Kingdom. King Peppy held a contest for princes to hand a marriage of his daughter. Will Branch win the contest? Rated T for some kissing stuff...


**A/N**

 **Hi everyone! -** **this is a story about Branch as the prince of Forest Trolls and Poppy is the princess of Rainbow Trolls relationship! Please Enjoy and give me reviews!**

"Bow down for the royal familly" A lime green Troll shouted

Behind the Troll there was the royal family. Green coloured King Oak, his blue coloured wife Queen Leafy and their 8 years old blue son Prince Branch.

They're visiting the Rainbow Trolls kingdom for trade, business and their royal relationship that already there since a really long time ago.

Meanwhile inside the Rainbow Trolls castle there was yellow skinned orange King Peppy and his little 6 years old daughter, The pink Princess Poppy in the throne room. The kingdom unfortunately lost their beloved queen a few years ago because of a mystery unhealed sickness.

The other royal family enter the castle. Yup the Forest Trolls.

"Branch!!!" The princess quickly run and hug the older troll she know for a pretty long time a hug. He was her best friend after all.

"Poppy!" the young blue troll hug her back

"I missed you sooo much!" the princess chirped

"Me too! how's your day?"

"My days been great Branch, but i felt a little bit lonely when you're not here...i really missed you sooo much" she frown while hugging him more tighter than before

"Hey hey hey, don't be sad. I'll be here for several days and we're gonna sing, dance, hug, play all day for the next few days!" he tries to cheer up the princess, breaking the hug while ruffling her hair

"Hey...stop it" she giggled

"No way, Tag you're in!" the prince touch her arm and run away

"Heyyy unfair! Get back you!" she tries to catch him but failed because he's way too fast for her

15 minutes later the kids was tired and hungry...

"Daddy! I'm hungry..." Poppy yelled to her father while tugging his clothes

"Be patient Poppy, dinner time is near" King Peppy said while chuckling seeing he kids looks really tired of running and chasing each other. Plus they're laughing so hard. Now that cost a lot of energies, even though within a minute they'll start chasing each other again...

"TAG YOU'RE INNN"

See? within a minute they have their energies back...

How come...

"Kids, come on. Dinner is already served" The royal waiter said

"Race ya to the dining room! The last one will be bald!" Branch shouted while he runs to the dining room

"Ahhh, i don't want to be bald! Branchhh wait for meee" Poppy shouted back chasing her friend

The kids enter the dining room laughing

"Branch, keep your manner and your body posture please" Queen Leafy said to her son

"Uhhh...yes mommm" Branch said rolling his little blue eyes

He sat next to his mom while Poppy sat next to her father

"Daddy...can Branch sleep in my room?" She asked the king

 **They're kids remember...-_-**

"Sure Poppy" He answered "Now come on Princess, eat your food"

"Yes Daddy" She start to eat her food

"Branch, keep your body posture straight, don't open your mouth while chewing, eat properly, a Prince must keep his manners in any conditions all the time" Queen Leafy said to her son

"But mommmm"

"Branch, listen to your mom" King Oak shouted to Branch

"Uh...why should i be a Prince, can i just be like other kids? running around the table, eating heir food with their hands?" Branch mumbled

"I heard that son!" King Oak has a really good sight of hearings

"Urghhh" He groaned

 _After dinner time_

"Come on Branch! Let's get in my room and play!"

"Play? B..but Poppy, our parents told us to sleep right? They're going to take us on a morning stroll around he kingdom, and i wouldn't missed it or my dad will punish me"

"Okay..." The princess sigh in defeat knowing her blue friend was right

They get into their PJ and get on the bed... Ready to sleep

Then there was an explosion like a sonic boom!

"Gahhh What was t..thattt" Poppy screamed

"Hey, it's just a lighting. I guess there will be a big storm tonight" Branch answered shushing the princess

"I...I'm scared...can i hug you?" She asked

"Yes you can if it'll help you to sleep"

"Yes it will, I need that hug. My dad usually hugs me when i feels scared or something, but i know that he's busy right now especially with your parents"

"Yeah...i guess" He hugs her...

The door was suddenly open

"Kids, you okay?" King Peppy, King Oak and Queen Leafy asked

"We're fine, Poppy was a little bit scared but i think she's fine now" Branch answered calmly

"Yeah, Branch helped me and made me not so scared anymore. He hugs me aand say things that make me feel save. So I'm not scared anymore, there's nothing to worry about" Poppy told them yawning between some words

"Okay, you both looks so tired and need so sleep. Tomorrow is a big day" King Oak said

"Good night Daddy, goof night Mommy" Branch say "Good night to you too King Peppy"

"Good night Daddy, good night King Oak and Queen Leafy" Poppy say goodnight to them before she sleeps and the parents close the door. Leaving the kids sleep.

 _10 Years Later..._

Prince Branch. A young brave blue troll that really loves the nature. He always get up in early morning only to take a stroll on his beloved kingdom, everyone there loves the Prince a lot of girls has a huge crush on him they'll scream or maybe faint when he pass them and say hi to them

Branch was turning 18 now wich means he just turn into a troll adult age. King Oak and Queen Leafy realize that their precious son would have to find a perfect mate really soon. King Oak and Queen Leafy need to talk about this to their son

"Wait what?! A girl? Seriously, I'm too young for that!" Branch is not ready yet...

"But son, you'll be king soon and you need someone to be with you" The King said

"Don't you have anyone that caught your eyes?" The Queen asked her son

"No way!" Branch answered "Maybe? I..I don't know!" he continued

"Come on son, there's a lot of hot ladies out there here pick one!" King Oak put his hand of Branch's shoulder

"Dad..."

"How about that pink friend of yours?"

Branch raised his eyebrow

"You mean Princess Poppy?"

The King nodded

"N..No way! She's my friend... We're only friends..."

"Yeah, like i believe" King Oak rolled his eyes...

His son not going to find a girl really soon

"I'll think about her"

Or maybe he got a change...

"Ummm...dad?"

"Yes Branch"

"I..I'm going out, i need some fresh air"

"Yes sure, but please be back before dinner time, the rainbow trolls will visit us again, they'll be here any moments and will have dinner with us"

"Yes dad"

Branch quickly nodded, run to the stable and mount his green-yellow hummingbird

He fly with his bird named Sunny or he will sometimes call it Sun for short

"Sunny, ready for our special loop?" The blue prince asked the bird while patting it's head

The bird chirped several times while shaking it's head

"Remember Sunny, do it right and we're not going to fall again. Just trust me okay? Do you trust me?"

The bird once again shook it's head

"Come onnn...you know that i never lied to you and put ourselves in danger right?"

The bird just rolling it's eyes like saying "Oh right..." sarcastically

"Come on buddy? Trust me this time...pleaseee"

The bird just keep silent

"I'll give you special treat?"

The bird chirped. Only Branch knows what his bird talking about

"No way! Why would i give you special treat in the hospital!"

Sunny keep chirped as it were giving a speech to the young Prince

"Okay okay you win! Geez... don't be such a cranky bird, you're my pet! I give you food everyday and this is how you paid me?!"

The bird chirped again

"Come on, let's greet our people"

They flew to the Kingdom's village...

Lucky them the Rainbow Trolls just get there and in their way to the Forest Trolls castle

"King Peppy!" Branch shouted while he dismount from his bird "Such a pleasure to meet you again sir" He bowed down to the King

"Oh my boy, you're a grown up now"

"Yes sir, it's been a while since i visit your Kingdom and you to visit my Kingdom. Glad to see you again"

"Yeah you right and Branch, don't tell me that you already forgot about my daughter Poppy"

"Oh sir, i will never forget her"

"Hi Branch" Poppy said shyly from her carriage

"Oh my oh my oh my...such a beautiful Princess like you shouldn't ride a carriage like that" Branch say "Would you like to ride my hummingbird to the castle with me?" He asked giving his hand for Poppy to take it

"I would like to Branch" She takes his hand and mount the bird helped by Branch

"Sir i hope you wouldn't mind for me taking your daughter to the castle" Branch asked

"Yes i wouldn't mind that beside you ask after you mount my daughter onto the bird" He laughed

Branch and Poppy laughed too

 _After a week_

They spend the week happily and Poppy will soon come back to her Kingdom. They gained their relationship then before and little did they know, they also gained a romantic feelings towards each other

It's only both of them alone in the garden, Poppy will get back to her Kingdom and they're saying goodbyes, chatting for the last time before the pink troll get nack home

"So Branch...ummm...have your parents asked you about marriage finding a good mate or somehing like that?" Poppy sasked to his blue company

"Yeah...i guess, my parents keep asking me to find a mate" he rubbed his neck blushing

"Me too, dad told me to find a good husband. He's sending invitations to kingdoms and after it send to everyqhere he will held a competition to find a good Prince"

"Ummm, well...your dad probably come here to send one of the invitation" Branch chuckled

"Will you..." She stop

"Will i what?" Branch asked

"Will you participate the contest?"

"M..maybe, i..i don't know...why you asking me this question"

"I...ummm...i.."

"Poppy, what's wrong"

"Branch...do you have...any feelings for me?"

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

"Uhhh...this is stupid..."

"Hey it's not, come on just tell me"

"I mean...feelings about yeah, d..do you want us to be a thing?" She say rubbing her arms like there was a snow

"I..." Speechless

"I don't want to break our friendship, please don't hate me"

"No no, why would you break our friendship because of that"

"Well...give me your answer..."

"I..don't know Poppy" Branch awkwardly rubbed his neck

"Please Branch...tell me" She desperately want the answer "Please, i need to know"

"Then Yes"

"What?"

"Yes Poppy. I love you i..i it takes a lot of times for me to think about this but...yes, i love you. I want us to be more than a friend"

"Oh Branch...y..you don't know how much it means for me! I..I love you too!"

"Then, i will win you" Branch smiled

"Huh?"

"You told me that your day will held the competition right?"

"Uh huh" She nodded

"I will win the contest" He smile bigger

She gasped before she hugs him and parted away

Holding hands both of them grinning like crazy

"Promise?" She asked pulling out her pinky to do the pinky promise

"Promise" Branch confirmed while he tangled his finger around hers

"Oh Branch...I love you I love you I love you!!!" Poppy said jumping up and down still holding his hands...

Branch give her a peck on her lips

"Branch..."

"I..I'm sorry i didn't mean to!" Branch turned back embarrassed

"Hey...you're not going to run away like that" She said before she turn him back and give him a passionately kiss

For a moment the world seems stop only to see both of them

They parted away gasping for air

"Branch...I..I'll see you again okay?"

"Yes, we will see each other

again"

Then she runs to her father joined him in the carriage

"Bye Branch..." Poppy said while her father waving to the Forest Troll royal familly

"Bye Poppy" He say waving his hands

The carriage start to move while Poppy waving her pinky finger

So do Branch

"Now what's with the finger Branch?" King Oak asked

"Oh well, i made a pinky promise to her"

"Hmm...about what"

"Winning the contest dad, i want to marry her"

"Ah! Good that you want to marry her, i was going tonpprepare myself to argue with you about this case. I want you to join the contest also"

"Don't worry dad, i will win her"

"Good"

 **A/N**

 **That's all guys...hope you did enjoy the story! Bye...-**

 _Love: Faith, Broppy and All of the Trolls..._


End file.
